Superior Intellect
by Azurala
Summary: Joachim faces his coming of age- and his hidden feelings for Khan.  Joachim/Khan, Slash, Mpreg?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Joachim is a real character in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, perhaps better known as Khan's Helmsman aboard the U.S.S. Reliant. He is in no way fabricated by me. And, if anyone has a problem with this fic, such as you are in the belief that Joachim is Khan's son, post a review saying so and I will post my notes on that debate as the preface to this story. Review anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form, including the characters afilliated with it.**

Joachim didn't know why he did it, stood up against Khan so many times. It always ended the same, with Kahn reminding once more of his "superior intellect."

Did he want to look brave in front of the others? Why? They were already respectful of him. Did he want to overtake Khan? He couldn't think why he would want to kill Khan; he liked his leadership.

Perhaps it was for the thrill; the thrill of seeing anger in Khan's eyes. The exasperating knowledge that he would later be "punished" buzzing in the back of his mind. Or was it deeper than that? There had to be more to it.

He derived pleasure from beneath Khan's fists; shuddered, but not out of pain, when Khan's whip connected with his bare skin. Even more so when he knelt before Khan, pleasuring the warlord.

Still, was this not enough? Surely nothing had gone unthought-of on his incentives. What was the old Terran saying?

"A boy teases a girl because he secretly likes her."

"Like." What is it's context in that sentence? What did it mean? Love?

No, he liked Khan as a leader, but he would never "like-like" him. That would be selfish. If he could love Khan because he liked his leadership, couldn't the rest of the crew be that way?

For now, he decided, it was just a passion, a flare for debating with, being punished by, Khan. A fetish, if you will.

Nothing more.


	2. A Coming of Age

**A/N: Yay! A real chapter!**

**Now, over the ten days this story has been posted, it has grossed a total of eighteen views by fifteen individuals. For a story about Khan Noonien Singh and some character that not many people have paid much mind to, I see this as an accomplishment. Maybe more than a two hundred and eighty word prologue plus an eighty-six world long Author's Note/Disclaimer will draw in more readers.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this text is the text itself and the OC Sekora.**

CHAPTER ONE

Hot, sandy winds buffeted Joachim from all sides, whipping the extensive amount of cloth he wore in its fury.

Everyone had told him, countless times, that when he was only three years old, this planet had been an oasis. Apparently, the detonation of Ceti Alpha VI had knocked Ceti Alpha V, the planet they call "home" out of orbit, turning the lush planet into a desert wasteland.

The sand, low light and high temperatures didn't bother him anymore. Despite his surroundings, he shivers, wrapping his arms around his torso.

No, it was not cold, but blistering hot. Joachim's rather erotic thoughts had chilled him head to toe; today was a very special day for him.

The door to their makeshift home opened and slammed shut, another fully covered person joining him. He could only tell the other's identity by the metallic black gloves he wore.

"Lord Khan, why do you venture out here?"

Khan chuckled, placing a hand on Joachim's shoulder, "If I am correct, Joachim, today is your birthday."

The way he spoke made Joachim's skin crawl, _he remembers..._ "Yes."

"And you choose to spend it out here in the storm. How old are you now?"

Beneath his mask, Joachim blushed, _why does he care so much?_ "Eighteen, my Lord."

Khan gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Ah, your coming of age. You know all that comes with this new year in your life, don't you?"

It had been so long since anyone had had their coming of age, Joachim being so young, that everyone had forgotten. He shook his head, though he did know one perk; he was now eligible to court and be courted.

"You have your choice of women now. Is there anyone in particular?"

Although his face was hidden, Joachim couldn't help bit feel his blush grow hotter, "To be truthful, I haven't thought on it at all." Lies, but what could he say? The real truth would put both of them at unrest.

"You should think about it. We're losing so many we will need the strength of the next generation before long." The hand on his shoulder became an arm encircling his waist, "Are you sure there is no one?"

Joachim was grateful for the strong winds that filled their ears, leaving his embarrassing squeak unheard, "There may be one, but it's probably nothing."

Khan sighed, pulling Joachim closer to him, "We have been close friends since you were young. You can confide in me."

Joachim's luck needed to present itself more often, for the hangar door was cracked open, a covered face poking out, "I must speak with you, Khan." The man retreated back inside.

Khan released Joachim, "You really should come inside soon; this storm will only become worse."

Joachim dipped his head to Khan as he left and turned back to stare across the rolling sand.

"What could be so important, Sekora?" Khan growled, carefully removing his gloves.

"Why have you taken such an interest in Joachim?" Sekora moved forward to help him strip down.

"Haven't I always been this way? You know today's his coming of age, or have you forgotten?"

"I find it hard to forget with you buzzing about it all day and night for the last week." Sekora scoffed, unwrapping Khan's cloak from him.

"Though tis true, my friend, tis also far from over." He ran his fingers through his silvered hair, giving Sekora a mischievous smirk.

"It disturbs me greatly that you pay no mind to the fact that he is too young for you, Khan." Sekora removed his own mask, habitually flipping his honey colored hair over his shoulders.

"I will claim him as mine, despite his age. No one, including you, Sekora, will keep me from him."

The healer turned his back on Khan, "Don't press me, Singh. You know I'm completely against this, and yet you irk me so! Thank you for making everyone's lives that much harder."

"You have hurt me, Sekora," Khan mocked, a hand over his heart.

"Good." Sekora disappeared into the adjacent hangar, his lengthy hair fanning out behind him.

Khan followed him closely, "True love may wait Sekora, but it has waited long enough. Now is the time for me to act, and shan't you stop me."

Sekora wheeled on him, "I've heard enough! Take this elsewhere! If he is in love with you, then so be it! If not," his voice dropped to a growl, "I'll be here to say 'I told you so.'"

"Then it shall be so, my precious healer, and your ego will wilt beneath your wrong say!" Khan could be equally cold towards Sekora.

Khan's exit left Sekora with his heart at his feet, "What's gotten into you? What changed?" he whispered, wringing his hands.

The storm's rage could be heard through the steel walls of the hangar when Khan leaned against it, "Sekora's wrong, this will work out, no matter what."

Outside, the winds grew until Joachim could not see beyond where he stood through the sands, and he forced the door open to slip inside.

Bit by bit he removed his sand saturated clothing, careful to shake it out over a sand collecting bin and hang them on his hook. Finally lifting off his mask, the band fell from his hair, allowing it to fall over his shoulders in waves.

Khan watched fascinated by how long Joachim's hair really was, his brooding mood leaving him, "You should wear your hair down more often, Joachim, it suits you."

Joachim ducked down, half to conceal his blush, half to retrieve his hair band, "Thank you, sir." He stuttered.

Khan could see how red Joachim was, "Does that embarrass you? Is that why you keep your hair up?"

"I guess it's just a habit." He went at work to tame his blond waves.

Sekora had been standing unnoticed in the doorway, "Khan's right, Joachim. With your hair tied up like that it looks like you have a rat on top of your head."

Khan glared at Sekora when the healer knelt next to Joachim, straightening the other's hair with his fingers, "There."

He stood and stepped back, and Khan could see just how different Joachim looked with his hair loose. "You look beautiful."

Sekora let out an amused snort at Khan's statement and Joachim looked up at him in surprise; _beautiful?_

Realizing his slip, Khan nodded and left into the next hangar.

Joachim looked over at Sekora, his blue eyes sparkling with confusion, "Beautiful?"

Sekora grinned, "Just forget it for now, kid."


	3. Time Alone

**A/N: OH MEIN GOTT, ES TUT MIR LEID! It took me so long! I ran into writer's block about 3/4 of the way through this chapter, and didn't pick it up again for months! I'm sooooo sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this! Also, please forgive the shortness. Again. I felt the need to post, so I ended it earlier than I perhaps should've. **

**Enjoy! =3**

Joachim knelt on the cold metal floor, his attention on the swollen penis before him. He reached out a hand, taking hold of the shaft.

Above him, Khan moaned, "Joachim..."

He didn't know how he knew what to do, but he did. His pink tongue flicked out to lick the head, drawing another moan from the older man. Perhaps it was his instincts that made him take the swollen member into his mouth, but that didn't matter now.

Khan groaned, bucking up into the heat of Joachim's mouth, forcing the teen to take him deeper.

A jolt, like that of the realization of falling, caught Joachim hard, and he sat up in shock to find himself in his makeshift bed on the floor. A dream? A dream.

He drove his fist into the wall as hard as he could. Why did he have to dream such things? It wasn't like Khan cared about him; it was barely even sex.

No other winds could be heard inside the hangars than the soft breath of those who slept. Guessing that yesterday's storm had passed, Joachim stood and stretched, peering through the dark for people sleeping around him.

Stepping over the huddled masses, he made his way to the hangar door. The outside world remained quiet when he cracked the door and slipped out.

The dark black sky, though matted with stars, offered little light. He leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath to calm himself. His loneliness was short lived when he heard the voice of another.

"You seem to like to be alone, Joachim. Am I bothering you?"

A dark shape, darker than his surroundings, sat on one of the rock formations a couple feet away. Khan.

"Is something wrong?" His deep voice sent chills down Joachim's spine, reviving memories of his dream.

"I'm fine. Do you wish to be alone?"

Khan sighed, "No. Actually, I wished to speak with you about something."

Khan wanted to talk with him? "Anything, sir."

"Come, sit with me." he patted the rock, "Rather cool tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

Almost immediately after Joachim sat beside him, Khan wrapped an arm around his waist, "Please, Joachim, there is no need for the formalities; we are alone out here."

Joachim caught himself before he could respond with "Yes, my Lord," settling for, "If you wish."

The arm around his waist pulled him closer and Khan rested his chin against Joachim's shoulder, "What I wanted to talk to you about- what do I mean to you?"

Joachim's immediate response was; "You are my Lord."

"You were not alive on Earth when I was a Prince. Why do you call me 'Lord'?"

The question had never occurred to Joachim, "You are superior to me, of higher rank, you even saved my life. Now I owe my all to you."

"I never saved your life, Joachim." Khan's face was unreadable.

"You raised me when my parents did not."

Now there was a hint of solemnity in Khan's eyes, "Your parents could not raise you. Do not think your father neglected you- Joaquin died saving me. If anyone is in debt here, it is I to you."

Contemplative silence fell over the couple for a few tense moments until Khan spoke again, "Do I mean anything else to you, Joachim?"

The truth tore at Joachim's heart, but he held it in, "You are... a friend to me."

Khan sighed beneath his breath, fighting off his anger at Joachim's stubbornness, "Nothing more?"

Joachim did not respond but couldn't help wonder why Khan wouldn't let the subject rest.

"You see, Joachim, we are all the other has left. Joaquin and your mother died and left both of us alone. We must support each other now as the tides turn on us in favor of the rebels."

"Sir, don't think that way! The rebels will never overthrow us!"

Silently making his first move on the teen, Khan kissed Joachim's cheek. "I am not admitting defeat, Joachim, only weighing the logistics."

The feel of Khan's lips still burning on his cheek, Joachim couldn't help but lose track of the conversation. "Logistics?"

Picking up on Joachim's hesitation and embarrassment, Khan decided to prey on him a bit. "We are fairly outnumbered by the rebels. And, with both of our doctors' lovers on the rebels' side, morale is quite low."

Joachim shuddered when he felt Khan's thumb trace circles on his hipbone. "You do m-make a good point, sir."

"You are blushing, Joachim. Is something the matter?"

Thoughts raced through the blonde's head. _What is he playing at? Why is he acting like this all of the sudden? I can't stand this anymore..._

Half jumping up from his seat, half backing away, Joachim excused himself. "Forgive me, Lord Khan, but I need some time alone to... To think."

After Joachim disappeared through the bunker door, a pair of hands situated themselves on Khan's shoulders. "The sand is quite uncomfortable, Khan."

"I know, Sekora, quit whining. I couldn't have you ruining our alone time."

Snickering, Sekora playfully slapped Khan upside his head. "You did a fine job of that yourself!"


End file.
